Fallout 3 add-ons
Publication history Between January and August 2009, Bethesda Softworks released five add-on or DLC packs for Fallout 3 for all platforms. These add-ons are Operation: Anchorage, The Pitt, Broken Steel, Point Lookout and Mothership Zeta. Each pack adds new quests, items, perks, achievements and other content to Fallout 3. The add-ons were initially released exclusively as downloadable content on Xbox Live and Games for Windows Live between January and August 2009. They were made available for PlayStation Store starting with Broken Steel in September 2009, followed by the other add-ons in October. For Xbox 360, download codes for Xbox Live are also available in retail. Each add-on costs 800 Microsoft points or $9.99. All five add-ons became available for the PC via the Steam platform on 7/16/2010, for $9.99 each. In addition, two bundles with disc versions of the add-ons were released for PC and Xbox 360. The first Fallout 3 Game Add-on Pack was made available on May 26, 2009 and consists of Operation: Anchorage, The Pitt and a Vault Boy poster. The second pack was published on August 25, 2009 and contains Broken Steel as well as Point Lookout. Both retail packages cost $19.99 US each. Mothership Zeta is not available on any disc other than the Fallout 3: Game of the Year Edition. The Fallout 3: Game of the Year Edition, released on October 13, 2009 for all platforms, includes all five add-ons packs. As a special gift, Microsoft sent out codes for a Fallout 3 Premium Theme to everyone who got all 5 add-ons on the Xbox 360. All five add-ons were made available for free for a limited time on the PlayStation Network to UK PlayStation Plus Members in October 2010. List of add-ons ''Operation: Anchorage'' thumb|240px|[[American grease-monkey|Mechanics and the winterized T-51b power armor in Operation: Anchorage]] Operation: Anchorage was released on January 27, 2009 for PC/Xbox 360 and on October 1, 2009 for PS3. ''The Pitt'' courtyard, located in the Uptown district of the eponymous settlement of The Pitt]] The Pitt was released on March 24, 2009 for PC/Xbox 360 and on October 1, 2009 for PS3. ''Broken Steel'' , patrolled by an Enclave Hellfire trooper in Broken Steel]] Broken Steel was released on May 5, 2009 for PC/Xbox 360 and on September 24, 2009 for PS3. ''Point Lookout'' ]] Point Lookout was released on June 23, 2009 for PC/Xbox 360 and on October 8, 2009 for PS3. ''Mothership Zeta'' and the exterior of another alien ship, which are both orbiting over Earth.]] Mothership Zeta was released on August 3, 2009 for PC/Xbox 360 and on October 8, 2009 for PS3. Playing without Windows Live Important note: Before following the steps, set your Windows search function to search "hidden folders". Otherwise, you will not able to find the folders you need. A safer alternative is by simply open the "Run" application and copy & paste the paths below to directly send you to the folders. While Games for Windows Live requires you to be online in order to play DLC packs, you can find the DLC files (a main .bsa, a sounds .bsa, and an .esm) in the following folder: * %USERPROFILE%\Local Settings\Application Data\Microsoft\Xlive\DLC (Windows XP) * %USERPROFILE%\AppData\Local\Microsoft\XLive\DLC (Windows Vista & Windows 7) If you move them to your Fallout 3\Data folder, you will be able to play the DLC without activating Games for Windows Live. Remember to load through the Fallout 3 launcher then click on "Data Files" and check the box next to the add-on names before running the game. Keep in mind that this workaround is not officially supported. Gallery Fallout_3_-_The_Pitt_&_Operation_Anchorage_(add-on_cover).png|''The Pitt'' and Operation Anchorage game add-on cover Fallout_3_-_Broken_Steel_&_Point_Lookout_(add-on_cover).png|''Broken Steel'' and Point Lookout game add-on cover Fallout 3 - Mothership_Zeta (add-on cover).png|''Mothership Zeta'' game add-on cover Fallout 3 GOTY box art.jpg|GOTY edition with all add-ons included de:Fallout 3 Add-Ons en:Fallout 3 add-ons es:Complementos de Fallout 3 fr:Extensions de Fallout 3 lt:Fallout 3 DLC nl:Fallout 3 Uitbreidingen pl:DLC (Fallout 3) pt:DLCs do Fallout 3 ru:Дополнения Fallout 3 uk:Доповнення Fallout 3 カテゴリ:Fallout 3 add-ons